The Shot
by Sherlock-fan19
Summary: When an arrest goes bad one of the female members of the CSI team ends up shot but which one read and find out.(chapter 6 finally up! yay :)
1. the shot

**The Shot **

**Ok I know I'm bad for staring another CSI story before finishing my other one but I've had this story in my head for a while. So here we go.**

**I don't own CSI and probably never will but I do own five CSI books:)**

**Oh and the Story idea is mine so back of!!!!**

They had done it. They had enough evidence to nail Mr. Lawrence who had killed his wife kept her in his chest freezer for over a year. He had married his girlfriend 6 weeks after his wife went missing and she was expecting their first child in two months.

Brass, Sara Grissom, And Catherine were all there guns drawn and warrant ready as they walked up to the front door. Noticing that a window upstairs went off as they walked up they began knocking.

After knocking several times and calling "police open up" they got the battering ram out of the back of the Tahoe and busted the door down.

Quietly telling Sara and Catherine to look out in the kitchen and back hallway Brass and Grissom edged there way around the corner.

As they looked in the living room and started up the stairs they heard a gun go off in the direction of the kitchen. Then a second shot followed seconds later.

Sprinting in the direction of the shots Brass and Grissom arrived only to find the perp on the floor with a gunshot wound to his leg and his wife sobbing beside him. then they turned and Grissom's heart leapt into his throat.

Lying on the floor with a gunshot wound to her stomach lay…

**Ok so now we know that on of the female CSI officers is shot but which one its up to you the readers to decide on which. The polls are open for two weeks and whoever gets the most votes in the reviews is the one who gets shot. So please read n' Review and remember the fate of either Sara or Catherine lies in your hands.**


	2. Sara

The votes are in the final score is Sara 10 and Catherine 2 so I guess that decides it right there.

Ok well it has been less than 2 weeks now but I cant help but write the conclusion for this story because I had so many wonderful reviews! Thank you all who reviewed and voted.

Disclaimer: if you didn't see it in chapter 1 I don't own CSI and never will happy now? The story idea is mine however

**Previously on the shot: **As they looked in the living room and started up the stairs they heard a gun go off in the direction of the kitchen. Then a second shot followed seconds later.

Sprinting in the direction of the shots Brass and Grissom arrived only to find the perp on the floor with a gunshot wound to his leg and his wife sobbing beside him. Then they turned and Grissom's heart leapt into his throat.

Lying on the floor with a gunshot wound to her stomach lay…

Presently on the shot: Lying on the floor with a gunshot wound to her stomach lay Sara her dark hair splayed out behind her, gasping for breath as if each breath was painful.

Catherine was crouched beside her gun drawn and looking pale and shaken.

Grissom suddenly snapping out of his shock quickly getting down on his knees to check and see how bad her wound was.

"Grissom I..I didn't see him behind the door" gasped Sara as she tried to explain what happened to her boss

"Shh it's alright" said Grissom soothingly as he was trying to stop the bleeding.

Brass having already radioed for an ambulance cuffed Mr. Lawrence and growled softly in his ear "If she dies I will personally make sure that they will lock you up for so long that you will never see the light of day again"

Leading the current Mrs. Lawrence to the living room Catherine sat her down to calm her down for the poor woman was hysterical with everything that had happened.

When Brass came back into the kitchen he saw that Grissom had Sara in his lap cradling her head as he was trying to stop the bleeding.

Hearing sirens he went out to the driveway to show them which house it was.

The two paramedics came into the kitchen and had to practically pry Sara out of Grissom's grasp he was holding her that tightly.

"Gil if you don't let them work she's not going to make it." said Brass as he laid his hand on Grissom's shoulder

Finally pulling back in a daze Grissom watched silently as the put pressure on her abdomen to help keep the bleeding to a minimum as they loaded Sara on the gurney and then started to wheel her outside

After they had loaded the paler than usual Sara into the ambulance the medics started to close the doors only to have Grissom climb into the back of the ambulance with Sara

"I'm sorry sir are you a family member?" asked one of the medics

"You might say that." Said Grissom as he sat there looking at the man as if to say "come on hurry up let's go a woman's life is on the line."

Shrugging his shoulders the medic climbed up and shut the door and they headed for the hospital.

Sitting there in the ambulance Grissom was lost in thought and feeling just a little lost as he looked at Sara on the gurney.

Feeling a hand grab his and squeeze Grissom looked down to see Sara squeezing his hand tightly enough that his knuckles were turning white.

Figuring that this was mild compared to what she was going through Grissom didn't say anything only squeezing her hand in reply to reassure her.

Brass and Catherine arrived about fifteen minutes after the ambulance had arrived.

They found Grissom sitting in the waiting room with his shirt covered in Sara's blood staring off into space.

"Have the doctors said anything yet Gris?" said Catherine softly as she sat next to him

"No but she has lost an awful lot of blood" said Grissom almost to quiet to be heard

They sat there silently for a while.

Catherine was curled up on the couch sound asleep, Brass was sleeping with his head lolling to one side as he sat in his chair, but Grissom was sitting there deep in thought

_Flashback: "what's this?" Grissom asked as he pulled the form off of his desk._

"_It's a request for a leave of absence." said Sara quietly as she looked at him_

"_Is this about that meat thing because I.. "Grissom started to say_

"_no Grissom this isn't just because of that meat thing as you put it."Said Sara shaking her head_

_End flashback_

The doctor came into the waiting room shaking Grissom from his thoughts.

Waking up when the doctor came in Catherine and Brass stood up and stretched.

"Well Doctor how is she?" asked Grissom as he stood up

the doctor looked at them all for a second and then began to speak

"Well she is…

Ok I know im bad another cliffhanger but I cant help it.

Ok the polls are open again will she make or wont she it's up to you the readers (again) to decide also tell me if I should do an alternate ending with Catherine the one being shot just to be fair.

Thank you all for reviewing my first chapter and I hope you will be as kind with the second.


	3. The Diagnosis

**Ok I'm finally back to write the third chapter of The shot**

**Sorry about the delay but the computer that I can upload on has been out of commission for a while**

**I want to thank everyone that reviewed my second chapter I hope you like the third.**

Disclaimer: awww do I have do go through this again? sigh I don't own CSI or the characters I just own the story idea

The diagnosis

Previously on the shot: "Well Doctor how is she?" asked Grissom as he stood up.

The doctor looked at them all for a second and then began to speak

"Well she is… Presently on the shot: "well she is stable and we did remove the bullet but miss sidle has not as of yet regained conciseness and she did lose an awful lot of blood before we were able to get to her." Said the doctor as he sat down wearily in one of the chairs. 

"is she going to be ok?" asked Catherine as she leaned forward in her chair

"well right now we cant say for sure but the next 48 hours are critical and she will be under constant surveillance during that time period." Said the doctor as he looked at them "now do any of you happen to a number where we can reach her next of kin?"

Brass looked at Grissom who sat there unmoving "Grissom don't you have that kind of info in the personal files at the lab?"

Grissom looked up started "yeah I do would be willing to get it for me Jim?"

Brass looked at Grissom with sympathy in his eyes "Sure were are the personal files located at?"

"in the top left drawer of my filing cabinet." Said Grissom in a flat voice

Jim and Catherine got up to leave but Grissom stopped the doctor "is she allowed to have visitors?"

The doctor looked at Grissom "Well normally its only family that can visit at this stage in her recovery how ever you and miss Sidle do seem close so I guess but only for a short,"

Grissom smiled at the doctor "thank you."

Following the doctor to Sara's room the doctor said "now don't be surprised although she did do well in surgery we have her on life support because the bullet pierced one of her lungs and she needs a little help breathing as of right now but she appears to be a strong young woman and should soon be able to be unhooked."

Nothing that the doctor said could have prepared Grissom for the sight when he got to Sara's room. She was laying very still in her bed the only sounds In the room being the heart monitor and the whooshing of the compressor as it pumped air into her lungs.

Sara was very pale almost the same color as the hospital sheets the only color on her face was the large purple bruise on her cheek from when she when she fell backwards when she was shot.

Sitting down in the chair by the bed Grissom quietly took her hand and held it hoping in his heart of hearts that Sara would just sit up and be ok or that he would wake up from what was a horrible nightmare, but the only thing that happened was the beeping of the heart monitor.

After a while Grissom being very exhausted after everything that had happened fell asleep holding on to Sara's hand lulled to sleep by the steady sounds in the room.

**Ok another chapter up tell me how I'm doing so far please review.**


	4. Crash

Ok I'm back! 4th chapter and sooner than last time please don't be mad for the delays but I have almost no time to type these up at times

Disclaimer: I own CSI :) gets pounded by lawyersok ok I don't own CSI happy people! Goes off grumbling

Crash 

Previously on the shot:

Sitting down in the chair by the bed Grissom quietly took her hand and held it hoping in his heart of hearts that Sara would just sit up and be ok or that he would wake up from what was a horrible nightmare, but the only thing that happened was the beeping of the heart monitor.

After a while Grissom being very exhausted after everything that had happened fell asleep holding on to Sara's hand lulled to sleep by the steady sounds in the room.

Presently on the shot:

Gasping and with tears silently streaming down his face Grissom awoke with a start to the sound of a gunshot ringing through the air.

Looking around him he realized that he was in Sara's hospital room with the steady beeping of the heart monitor and the whooshing of the respirator that was keeping her breathing.

Going to the little bathroom attached to her room he ran cold water on his face.

Looking up into the mirror he was shocked to see red puffy eyes and the dark circles ringing his eyes.

'I look like some kind of raccoon" he thought to himself as he looked in the mirror

Sighing he went back to the chair and sat back down remembering the dream the reason he woke up in the first place.

_Flash back:_

_He was standing in the Lawrence's kitchen with a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach he watched as Catherine and Sara entered the kitchen guns drawn on the lookout for the scum that they had come to arrest._

_Grissom tried to move to yell out a warning to them both but it was as if he wasn't even in the room as if he was nothing more than the refrigerator or the cabinets. _

_He wanted to shout he's behind the door Sara watch out but it was as if his lips were frozen. All he could do was stand and do nothing absolutely nothing. _

_He watched as he came out behind the door and shot wildly in the air as if some how he would hit both CSI officers with one bullet. He watched as Sara was shot through the chest and flew back hitting the refrigerator and sliding down as Catherine shot the creep in the leg and as he him self came running in to the kitchen to hold Sara's head in his lap._

_Only this time was different as he or rather the himself that he could see was holding Sara she stopped breathing. _

_Panicking he watched himself try to give Sara Cpr. And when the paramedics got there he was still at it only budging when they took over. Finally getting her to breath they loaded her in to the ambulance_

_On the way to the hospital however she crashed no pulse no breathing no nothing not even a heartbeat._

_After trying for twenty minutes to revive her with no results the called the time of death at two thirty five am _

_End Flashback _

Sitting there quietly Grissom was glad that it was only a dream and not reality he was glad that Sara was alive and fighting to wake up he wanted to see her smile and laugh and he definitely did not know what to do if he lost her.

As he was sitting there the beeping of the heart monitor instead of being normal all of the sudden dropped to flat line and Grissom jumped up and franticly pressed the nurses button.

Sitting there he heard several people coming down the hall and someone yelled "code blue in room 383" all of them went in to the room and after making Grissom leave the room one of the nurses shut the door.

**OK chapter 4 is done! Gets up and dances anyway thanks to all that read and review my last chapter please tell me what you think but no flames suggestions are welcome so read n' review:)**


	5. is she going to be ok?

**thank you to CSIfan4life and alenadis for reviewing and thank you to jennifer for giving me construtive critasim i hope that i am getting better than when i first started so if you are reading this chapter jennifer i hope i did better**

**Ok im sorry for the long delay on posting these chapters but not every one of us can be on the computer 24/7 ok? Anyway on with the fifth chapter of the shot **

**Disclaimer: sure shoot my dreams down the nearest drainpipe and tell me that I don't own CSI sighs ok so I don't but a person can dream cant she?**

Previously on the shot:

As he was sitting there the beeping of the heart monitor instead of being normal all of the sudden dropped to flat line and Grissom jumped up and franticly pressed the nurses button.

Sitting there he heard several people coming down the hall and someone yelled "code blue in room 383" all of them went in to the room and after making Grissom leave the room one of the nurses shut the door.

Presently on the shot:

After pacing in the hallway for what seemed like an eternity (the nurse left in the station was surprised that he hadn't wore a giant hole in the floor) Grissom was relieved and just a little bit worried as the door to Sara's Room slowly opened and the nurses and doctors pushed out all the equipment that they had pushed in there in such a hurry only fifteen minutes ago.

Walking up to Sara's doctor he asked, "What's wrong is she ok? What happened to her?"

Sighing the doctor took off his glasses and sat down.

"Sara's heart couldn't take the strain of what happened today and it stopped we had to resuscitate her but the strange thing is, is that all we tried failed." Said the doctor as he sighed and sank back into his chair

Grissom's face grew very white whiter than the sheets that Sara was laying on. "You mean she didn't…" he said as he started to shake a bit

Looking up sharply at Grissom the doctor smiled.

"No, no nothing like that its just as we were giving up on getting her heart started again it started up all on it's own Sara has a very big will to live and she seems stubborn enough to do it."

With a sigh of relief Grissom slumped against the back of his chair.

"you know you might just want to go home and get changed and maybe get a shower before Miss Sidle does wake up so that you look just a little bit fresher." Said the doctor as he got up and smiled at Grissom

"she will be fine she really wants to live and that helps so much more than your ever going to know ok?" said the doctor as he walked down the hallway to change out of his scrubs.

Looking down at himself and finally as if for the first time he noticed he was covered in dried blood

'Sara's blood.' He sadly thought to himself as he peeked back in on Sara before going home really quick to change and get a shower

she was even paler than the last time he saw her if that was even possible but other than the steady beep of the heart monitor it look as if she was just sleeping peacefully instead of being in critical condition.

Sighing he rode the elevator down to the parking garage only to remember that he had ridden to the hospital in the ambulance with Sara and now had no way home only much to his surprise sat his blue Tahoe parked not that far from the door.

He could tell it was his from the big dent in the door and the Gone Buggy bumper sticker that Sara had put on there one day as a practical joke and he somehow never got around to taking it off.

Looking at the Tahoe with needless to say a little surprise he pulled out his spare set of keys out and got in.

Taped to the steering wheel was a note from Catherine that read:

_Hey I brought this over from the crime scene because I thought that you might be needing it I'm going to catch a ride with Brass and will see you later Catherine._

Starting up the car its as if Grissom was on auto pilot as he drove home.

Ok that's were im going to leave it at hope you like the 5th chapter of my story if you do please review if you don't you can review as well but be nice about it ok? No flaming me!


	6. DNA

**Ok I don't own CSI in any shape or form but DNA is mine as well as the story line and for those of you who don't know Who DNA is read my other CSI story called the furry problem.**

**Previously on the shot:**

Starting up the car its as if Grissom was on auto pilot as he drove home.

**Presently on the shot: **

As he reached his house Grissom turned off the Tahoe with a sigh. Rummaging around for his keys he slowly walked up to the door.

As he turned the door he heard thundering footsteps coming down the hall bracing himself for the impact he almost got bowled over by DNA as he came to slather his face with wet sloppy kisses.

Petting him behind the ears he slowly made his way to the bedroom were he laid down on the bed.

DNA as if sensing somehow like all pets that something was wrong jumped on the bed and with a whine laid his head down on Grissom's leg; slightly nudging his hand with his nose he looked at him with big brown eyes that could melt any heart.

Chuckling slightly Grissom rolled over so that DNA could climb further up on the bed.

Curling up to DNA he buried his face into his fur hoping against all hopes that this was all just some horrible nightmare that he would soon wake up from. That he would go into work tomorrow night and Sara would be there with he wonderful gap tooth smile.

With a sigh he thought about her smile and how pretty she was when she did smile, even with the gap in her teeth she was still pretty, hell to him it was what made her, her.

"_Wait a minute did I just think what I thought I just thought?' _

At that Grissom sat up as if realizing something for the first time.

'_God I think I'm in love with Sara.'_

Of course there had been moments when he had, had thoughts like this before not as deeply as this but he had pushed them away because in his mind it wasn't professional to date a co-worker but his mind just kept screaming at him _'You love her you really love her and now it might be to late she may never wake up and you wont get a chance to tell her.'_

Shaking his head he laid back to stare at the ceiling he fell into a restless sleep cuddling to DNA.

o0o

Catherine was not having the best day to say the least. Her partner had been shot, Grissom had withdrawn into shock, she hadn't slept since the shooting, and she was late dropping Lindsey off at school,

With a sigh she said a mental prayer for both Grissom and Sara. Hoping that maybe some good would come out of what looked like a tragedy. He might even realize that he did love Sara, everyone else at the office could see it except the two parties involved. She just hoped that it wasn't to late for Grissom and Sara.

**Ok I know that it's kinda short but I'm running out of ideas any suggestions that anybody can give would be helpful as long as you are nice about it! If you like it please review if you don't well then you can still review as long as your nice about it.**


End file.
